A related art voice-speech service is composed of a speech, speaking or voice interaction, such as a voice or speech conversation, between a user and a voice agent of a mobile terminal, which may be a smartphone, or any suitable portable electronic device, and a Graphic User Interface (GUI) for showing contents related with the speech including a history of the speech. The related art voice-speech service is basically a service which is designed based on a situation of viewing a screen. That is, the user frequently interacts, i.e., converses, with a voice agent while viewing the screen for selection, correction and editing of contents.
If the user's voice is inputted to a microphone, the voice is converted into a text, for example, by doing a Speech To Text (STT) conversion, and is then outputted on the screen. The meaning of the text is processed, and the result is provided as a GUI feedback and as a Text To Speech (TTS) feedback. That is, the GUI feedback is visual information which is displayed on the screen, and the TTS feedback is audible information which is outputted through a speaker after the text is converted into a voice. When there are many results, generally only summary information is provided as a TTS feedback, and detailed information is provided as a GUI feedback. Likewise, the detailed information is visibly provided, or in other words, is outputted as visual information for viewing rather than audible information for listening.
However, according to the related art voice-speech service, when the user's situation is visibly restricted, such that the user is restricted from viewing the mobile terminal, it is difficult for the user to use the voice-speech service. In particular, when the user is driving, the GUI feedback may disturb driving and threaten the user's safety.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.